The First Meeting Is Always Really Awkward
by DeweyFinn21
Summary: Jo has a boyfriend. Kendall has a girlfriend. They all talk together. Awkward situations happen. Does not have anything to do with actual canon. Part of my The First Is series.


The First Meeting Is Always Really Awkward

By DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush. Just the OCs. Author's note: JENDALL FOREVER! An now my fanfic series will be AU on many accounts, Danielle, the movies don't get cancelled, we're still in 2011, and anything else that is inconsistent with the show.  
**_

Jo had got her boyfriend, and was going to talk to Kendall and Danielle tonight.

"Just stay out of the shot, in case she isn't there, but if she is, then get into it." Jo told him.

"Okay." Jo turned to her computer and got onto FaceTalk.

"Hi Kendall."

"Yeah, hi Jo. I'd like you to meet Danielle." He said and a girl walked into the shot.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi. Well, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Robert." He walked up. He laughed.

"Yeah, I know, you're dating the ex of a member of Big Time Rush." Kendall said.

"No, not that, um, well, I just remembered a funny joke."

"Oh, what is it?" Danielle asked.

"Um, okay, so, there's this band, and they're going on a nationwide tour. They stop in Nevada for a concert and that night they party like they never partied before. Everybody was in on it, even the tour bus driver. Well, the next day the driver is going to the next show and passing by the Grand Canyon when he has to make a sharp turn, and since he's still hammered he takes it too sharp and the bus flips onto its side. Amazingly nobody was hurt, but the back of the bus opened up and all the equipment fell out. They looked for a little while and found all but three pieces of it. Unfortunately for them, two drums and a cymbal fell off a cliff. Ba Dum Tish!" There was an awkward silence. Danielle bit her lip, and Jo couldn't tell if it was because she was trying not to laugh, or because she was weirded out by him. Maybe both.

"So, um, Jo. How's filming coming along?" Kendall asked breaking the silence.

"It's fine. How are things with the band?"

"Fine." Awkward silence.

"So, your name's Danielle?" Robert asked.

"Yes."

"Can I call you Dani?"

"No." She said bluntly.

"What about Elle?"

"No."

"Okay Dani, I'll make sure to call you by your real name." Danielle looked like if she was there, she would have either punched him or kissed him. Jo couldn't tell which.

"So." Kendall started.

"Wait a minute!" Robert exclaimed.

"What?" Jo asked.

"That's the reason you listen to that song when we're not filming. Oh, I just got that!"

"What song?" Kendall asked.

"Oh, um, nothing." Jo said hurriedly.

"Um, was I not supposed to say that? I think I should let the three of you talk it out. I'm just gonna get in the way." Robert said leaving Jo's room and heading to his own.

"You know, Kendall, I have to make a phone call. So, bye!" Danielle said leaving.

"What song is it?" Kendall asked again.

"Nothing." Jo told him.

"Is it one of BTR's songs?"

"It's nothing."

"It's Worldwide, isn't it?"

"What? Come on?"

"Jo, you can't lie to me."

"It's not a Big Time Rush song."

"Sure it isn't."

"Kendall!"

"What?" He asked teasingly.

"Why her?" She said trying to change the subject.

"She reminds me of you. Why him?"

"Reminds me of you?" She suggested.

"Really, seems more like Carlos."

"Well, you don't know the real him. That's just a cover he puts. He's actually a lot like you." Jo explained.

"Oh." Kendall said.

"I can't wait to get back." Jo said.

"Still got a few years."

"Yep."

"Well, I hope everything goes well for you."

"You too, Kendall."

"Good Night Jo."

"Good Night Morning Kendall." Jo said before putting her laptop away for the night so she could get some sleep. The song that she listens to running through her head.

_Girl I'll be thinking about you Worldwide, worldwide, world wide, Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name, But don't you worry, 'Cause you have my heart._

_**So, review. This series will hopefully not take as long as I think it will. Probably will though. **_Well, that's one couple you chose that the actual show chose. _**Cody and Bailey, Dave and Becky, Mike and Amanda, Bucket and Kelly. Jayden and Emily are practically the only not canon couple.** _Anyways, when will you have time for this? There's school and your other fanfics. You'll never finish. _**Hey, I always finish. Even if it takes forever. I always finish my stories.** _What about the ones you deleted? _**Well, from now on, I shall never delete a story, just put it on major hiatus. **__  
_


End file.
